Belief
by IYWriterGirl
Summary: Believing in Love isn't always easy, even if it's right in front of your eyes. [this is discountinued... leaving it up and my other discountinued ones as a reminder of how far I've come]
1. Him

Crossover.. all characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
Belief  
  
Chapter 1: Him  
  
Kagome walked along the street to school with Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She was deep in thought about how Inuyasha could do that again. She was a little off center before Eri pulled her back out of the street.   
  
"Kagome? What is up? Are you still sick?" Yuka asked, expecting a quick answer.  
  
  
  
The process started to repeat itself on the way back from school.   
  
"Kagome? Why haven't you said anything all day?" Ayumi asked her. The miko stopped at the sight of the cousin she only saw pictures of. "Are you..... Yusuke Urameshi?" Ksgome asked the greenclad teen.   
  
"Yes... are you Kagome Higurashi?"  
  
"Yes.. cousin.."  
  
"Wanna meet my friends?"  
  
"Sure... bye Eri, Yuka.. Ayumi!"  
  
_____Twenty Minutes Later____  
  
Yusuke and Kagome walked up to the Spirit Detectives. "Yusuke! Who is that?" Kagome asked her cousin, pointing to Kurama. "Call me Kurama." he told her. Kuwabara pulled Yusuke aside. "Who is that!? Are you cheating on Keiko?!" Kuwabara asked Yusuke. "You are so sick! That's my cousin!" the greenclad boy yelled at Kuwabara.   
  
_____Later That Afternoon_____  
  
Kagome walked along the street, with Kurama at her side. "I don't know... but you remind me of Shippo..." Kagome whisphered faintly. 'He's so much sweeter than Inuyasha.... Inuyasha really hurt me this time. I might forget that inconsiderate hanyou!' Kagome thought. Kurama turned Kagome to face him.  
  
Kurama went against his nature and kissed the miko.   
  
______A/N: Cliffy! Ain't I evil?***************************************************************************** ************************************************************************************Changed my mind.... no cliffy!_____  
  
Kagome turned away. "I felt nothing...." Kagome said. Kurama looked confused, partly at his own actions. Kagome looked at Kurama long and hard.   
  
"Kagome! Why'd you lea.. Wha...? Did you kiss?!" a voice popped out of nowhere. "INUYASHA! SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed.   
  
Inuyasha met the ground, yet Kagome ran to the hurt hanyou. "I'm sorry.. you scared me... take me home..." Kagome told him, helping him up. "What the?! A hanyou?!" Kurama exclaimed skimpering off. (OOC i know..)  
  
________Higurashi Shrine, 7:47 pm.______  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked up the shrine's steps. Hojo was up there. "Shit.. Inuyasha.. here.." Kagome whisphered, sitting her bag on Inuyasha's head, covering his ears. He pretended he was carrying it for Kagome's sake. "Kagome... Will you go out with me Saturday?" Hojo asked.   
  
"No.." Inuyasha blurted out.   
  
'What in hell?' Kagome thought.   
  
"Inuyasha let's go to bed. Bye Hojo." Kagome told Hojo.   
  
Inuyasha lifted Kagome up and nuzzled her face. "Inuyasha? What was that for?" the miko asked the hanyou after Hojo asked. "I destroyed Kikyo's claybody... She told me to after she kissed me.. I felt nothing." Inuyasha told her. "That guy who you found me with? He proved to me nothing compares to you... I won't  
  
______A/N: Cliffy 4 real this time.... if you like it tell me!  
  
R&R Kyla 


	2. Homebound

The characters belong to their respective owners.  
  
____Higurashi Shrine_____  
  
"I won't leave you Inuyasha..." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh really?" the hanyou asked, sarcasticly.   
  
"Yes... let's go inside.. I need to eat." the miko told him. The two walked into Kagome's house.   
  
"Mom! What's cookin'?" Kagome asked. She pulled Inuyasha into her dining kitchen. "Yusuke! Why are you here?!" Kagome demanded, pushing Inuyasha out of the room.   
  
"Eating over...why.. why are you with a demon?" Yusuke said quickly.   
  
"Whaaa?! How.. he's half demon.." Kagome finally said. 'Inuyasha, let's go!" Kagome yelled, running to the hanyou.   
  
"Kagome... do you know what tonight is? I turn well.. you know.." Inuyasha whisphered. Thus the transformation began. Kagome pulled human-Inuyasha back into the dining kitchen.   
  
"Mom.. I'm going back. Make sure Grandpa doesn't get ridiculous. And if Hojo comes tell him off for me." kagome told her mom, ignoring Yusuke. "Come on Yasha." Kagome said pulling Inuyasha out of her house.   
  
(:@):@):@):@):@)A/N: DONT ASK)  
  
___Sengoku Jidai___  
  
"Shippo, where are Sango and Miroku?" Kagome asked the kitsune.   
  
"Uhh.... they are.. uhhh...well all I know is they are alone.. they told Kaede they were going to be alone.. after Sango kissed him." Shippo said, looking around.   
  
"Ohh....well stay with Kaede tonight, me and Inuyasha are going to be 'alone'. Tell Kaede that." Kagome said, smirking at Inuyasha. The two took off, unaware of the greenclad teen following them.  
  
*********************Cliffy  
  
I know you guys love this fic! thank you reviewers, whether you read this off Mediaminer.org or Fanfiction.net. I am in the process of writing a new fic, called On the Corner of Miko and Hanyou. If anyone uses this title they will pay...j/k.   
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Kyla- sama. 


End file.
